Ontario
}} The flag of was enacted by the Flag Act on May 21, 1965 in the Legislature of the Province of Ontario. The flag is a defaced , with the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland's in the canton and the in the fly. In 1964, the federal government, after a long and acrimonious debate, replaced the with the current flag of Canada. This decision was unpopular among millions of Canadians. These included many Ontarians, particularly in rural areas that made up much of the political base of Premier ' . Robarts thus proposed that Ontario would have its own flag and that it would be a Red Ensign like the previous Canadian flag. While Robarts insisted that he supported the new national flag, he felt the Ensign was an important symbol that reflected Ontario's British heritage and the sacrifices made by Canadian troops under the Red Ensign. Proposals for a New Ontario Province Flag ON Flag Proposal Tibbetts.png|ON Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" ON Flag Proposal AlienSquid 1.png|ON Flag Proposal "AlienSquid 1" ON Flag Proposal AlienSquid 2.png|ON Flag Proposal "AlienSquid 2" ON Flag Proposal AlienSquid 3.png|ON Flag Proposal "AlienSquid 3" ON Flag Proposal AlienSquid 4.png|ON Flag Proposal "AlienSquid 4" ON Flag Proposal AlienSquid 5.png|ON Flag Proposal "AlienSquid 5" ON Flag Proposal AlienSquid 6.png|ON Flag Proposal "AlienSquid 6" ON Flag Proposal Dan Switzer.png|ON Flag Proposal "Dan Switzer" ON Flag Proposal DeathPwnie.png|ON Flag Proposal "Death Pwnie" ON Flag Proposal Flag Freak.png|ON Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" ON Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|ON Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 1.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 1" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 2.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 2" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 3.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 3" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 4.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 4" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 5.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 4" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 6.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 6" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 7.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 7" ON Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni 8.png|ON Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni 8" ON Flag Proposal m4rcu5.jpg|ON Flag Proposal "m4rcu5" ON Flag Proposal PaulJames.png|ON Flag Proposal "PaulJames" ON Flag Proposal Pimsleurable.png|ON Flag Proposal "Pimsleurable" ON Flag Proposal Sammy 1.png|ON Flag Proposal "Sammy 1" ON Flag Proposal Sammy 2.png|ON Flag Proposal "Sammy 2" ON Flag Proposal Sammy 3.png|ON Flag Proposal "Sammy 3" ON Flag Proposal TheNewTeddy 1.png|ON Flag Proposal "TheNewTeddy 1" ON Flag Proposal TheNewTeddy 2.png|ON Flag Proposal "TheNewTeddy 2" ON Flag Proposal TheNewTeddy 3.png|ON Flag Proposal "TheNewTeddy 3" ON Flag Proposal TheNewTeddy 4.png|ON Flag Proposal "TheNewTeddy 4" ON Flag Proposal Vexilo 1.png|ON Flag Proposal "Vexilo 1" ON Flag Proposal Vexilo 2.png|ON Flag Proposal "Vexilo 2" ON Flag Proposal Viceland.png|ON Flag Proposal "Viceland" ON Flag Proposal bob1324987134290.png|ON Flag Proposal "bob1324987134290" ON Flag Proposal MonkeyRonin 1.png|ON Flag Proposal "MonkeyRonin 1" ON Flag Proposal MonkeyRonin 2.png|ON Flag Proposal "MonkeyRonin 2" ON Flag Proposal MonkeyRonin 3.png|ON Flag Proposal "MonkeyRonin 3" OT Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|ON Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Ontario_rr.png|Ontario Flag Proposal by RileyRichard. 2014. Ontario_5e.png|Ontario Flag Proposal by 5thEye. 2014. Alan1.png|ON Flag Proposal "Krago1" Ont2.png|ON Flag Proposal "Krago2" flag-ont.jpg|ON Flag Proposal: BurlOak1 slicecom1.png|ON Flag Proposal "Slicecom1" slicecom2.png|ON Flag Proposal "Slicecom2" slicecom3.png|ON Flag Proposal "Slicecom3" slicecom4.png|ON Flag Proposal "Slicecom4" FNTS1.jpg|ON Flag Proposal "FNTS1" ontario1.png|Ontario Provincial Flag proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 11 JUNE 2015 at 12:39 UTC. tri-maple leaves and cross of St. George from the shield of the arms of Ontario. ontario2.png|Ontario Provincial Flag proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 11 JUNE 2015 at 12:39 UTC. tri-maple leaves and cross of St. George from the shield of the arms of Ontario, with a green field ontario3.png|Ontario Provincial Flag proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 11 JUNE 2015 at 13:08 UTC. tri-maple leaves and cross of St. George from the shield of the arms of Ontario, with the fly of the Royal Union Flag in the fly. This represents Ontario's motto "Ut Incepit Fidelis Sic Permanet (Loyal she began, loyal she remains)" ontario4.png|Ontario Provincial Flag proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 11 JUNE 2015 at 13:22 UTC. Based on the shield of the arms of Ontario, File:CA-ON flag proposal Green Ensign.svg|Ontario flag proposal "Green Ensign" by R-41. File:CA-ON flag proposal Green Ensign (modified).svg| File:CA-ON flag proposal Steve Lovelace.png|Ontario flag proposal by Steve Lovelace. ONPearson.png|Ontario flag proposal by Towered ONTARIO FLAG.png|Proposed flag for the province of Ontario. File:CA-ON flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:CA-ON flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:CA-ON flag proposal Hans 3.png| Possible Ontario Flag 4.png|This flag maintains vexillological simplicity (both in colour and design) while embracing Ontario's multifaceted heritage. By StuFilly. OntFlag_RedGreenGoldBlue2.png|Krago3 - Green and gold are Ontario's colours and red and blue represent the province's British heritage - Ontario's sprig of three maple leaves is created using negative space Ontario7 .png|Reverse St George Cross with leaf canton. Design by Rotten Ali. ON Flag-2-02.png|New Ontario Flag 1 ON Flag-2-03-01.png|New Ontario Flag 2 by Lasanda ON Flag-4-01.png|Ontario Flag 3 ON Flag-5-01.png|New Ontario Flag4 Ontario_flag_proposal_1 (good quality).png|Ontario Flag Proposal 1 by ted.peterson22. September 2018. Ontario_flag_proposal_2 (good quality).png|Ontario Flag Proposal 2 by ted.peterson22. September 2018. Ontario_flag_proposal_3 (good quality).png|Ontario Flag Proposal 3 by ted.peterson22. September 2018. OntFlag3.png|Ontario flag proposal. Raymond Busato. Inspired by Japanese prefecture flags and provincial logo. OntFlag2.png|Ontario flag proposal. Raymond Busato. Green provincial trillium on white fly, and English lions on green hoist. Proposal Flag of Ontario.svg|Proposal for a flag for Ontario. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Ontario variation.svg|Proposal for a flag for Ontario. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Ontario variation red.svg|Proposal for a flag for Ontario. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Ontario 2 variation red.svg|Proposal for a flag for Ontario. By Qaz Jan 2020 (details and more versions) Category:Ontario Category:Canadian province Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History